Aftershock
'"Aftershock" '''is the first and premiere episode of ''Justice and the 19th episode overall. It was published on May 1, 2018. In the episode, the Toon Resistance recovers from the losses during the season finale. Using the Cog power outage to their advantage, they plan a series of strikes on Cog Headquarters. Meanwhile, a mysterious monkey brings an urgent proposal to Eileen Irenic. The Episode Bossbot Headquarters =2 Months From Now= The Big Cheese finally reached the hidden passageway into the Executive Suite. Through the massive faux fireplace, he could hear the raging battle between the CEO and the Toons. Silently, the Big Cheese pressed on the wall and it slid inward, allowing the Cog to see inside. The CEO was barreling toward a table with a horse standing on top holding a seltzer bottle. "FORE!" he screamed. The Big Cheese counted the Toons in the room. Six--no, seven. One must have gone sad. Looking at the scene, the Big Cheese could not determine who was winning. But that would soon change. In a matter of minutes, it would all be over. The Outskirts of Toontown =Present Day= The Penny Pincher kept his gaze on the tracks as the Cashbot train sped toward Cashbot Headquarters. The heavy fog that surrounded Toontown was thickest here near Dreamland. The Cog glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly delivery time. He put his foot on the pedal to make the train go slightly faster, to ensure he got to the platform on time. He was hoping for a promotion soon to avoid this mundane work. "Intersection approaching," the intercom announced. The Penny Pincher got out of his seat so he could stand next to the track lever. The intersection switches were the most difficult part of the job; one had to pull the lever at the exact moment the train approached to avoid going in the wrong direction. The Penny Pincher squinted through the window and saw the intersection's blinking red lights. Until they stopped blinking. And the lights in the cabin went out. The Penny Pincher relinquished his grip on the lever and hurried to the controls. He stopped the train. "Controller," the Penny Pincher said into the speaker on the dashboard. "There's a power outage at Intersection 4. The train has lost power too. Can you advise?" The Penny Pincher waited, but there was no response. All the lights on the dashboard had gone out. The Cog sat in darkness. He was the only Cog aboard the train too, as it was a standard Cogbuck delivery from Sellbot Headquarters. A power outage aboard the train was unprecedented. The Cog opened the cabin door and stepped out onto the tracks. It was pitch blackness. Thankfully, the Cog had a flashlight. He shone the light on the intersection tracks. The train had stopped right inside it. The Penny Pincher climbed back into the train to move the train backward, so as to avoid collision. The Penny Pincher never saw the other train, the one draped in darkness that slammed full force into the front of his own train. Toontown Central Piggy Pie opened her eyes. Pain shot through her arm and she winced when she tried to move it. She was lying on rubble, the remnants of the collapsed Cog building. Pieces of bright green bricks and red roof shingles could be seen to the left, where Eileen Irenic was stirring. Both the Cog and Toon buildings had been demolished in the destruction. "Over here!" Piggy Pie saw Constance Miller arrive with a medical team. She stood over Eileen and helped the Mayor to her feet. "Kilo!" Dr. Hyla Sensitive leapt over a damaged beam to reach her partner. "Where are your glasses?" "Gone," Kilo said simply, quietly. Piggy Pie sat up and saw her arm was bleeding. A piece of debris was lodged in her elbow. "Get a stretcher!" Eileen Irenic called and pointed at Piggy Pie. Several medics began carrying the seven rescued Toons to safety. "Eileen," Constance said in the distance, "Where's Flippy?" Piggy Pie exhaled. Flippy. She could see his eyes as they pleaded with her to step away from the edge so he could sacrifice himself. So he could jump into the silo of the Cog building and blast the Toon-to-Tog converter to kingdom come. Was that bravery? Was it worth it? It seemed unreal, impossible. No one would have suspected the four would have entered the building and emerge hours later only three. They were supposed to save everyone. Including Doctor. The medics lifted Piggy Pie onto a stretcher and carried her onto Loopy Lane. She began to cry as she thought of Doctor, a horrific hybrid Toon/Cog. The neon green light on his chest would burn into her vision forever. His voice, so dead and emotionless. And his face, devoid of life but somehow still himself. The sadness in his countenance a beacon, a cry for help. But now he was a minion of the Chairman. The wicked creature who took him and three others. "My turn," the Chairman had said. This is a game to him. Piggy Pie clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. They were going to fight back. Amputate her arm if they had to, Piggy Pie was determined to save Doctor and the others. The medics set the stretcher on the ground and with a yank removed the debris from her elbow. Piggy Pie cried out, but instantly the pain went away. The medics began to bandage her. Piggy Pie opened her eyes. The streetlight blinded her. She stared in shock. The lights were back. Piggy Pie lifted her head and glanced down the street. All the lights were glowing brightly, the power restored. "How long have the lights been back?" Piggy Pie asked the nearest medic. "About an hour," she said. "All the lights in the Cog buildings went out at once and then our power came back. We have the four of you to thank for that." "Flippy," Piggy Pie said instantly. "Flippy did that." The medic wrinkled her snout in distaste. "If you say so." "I do," Piggy Pie said, sitting all the way up. "I do say so." The medic stood and went to help another rescued Toon. Piggy Pie got to her feet and doubled back at the sight of the collapsed building. Used Firecrackers, the home and livelihood of Smokey Joe, now a Tog, had completely disintegrated. A tangled chaos of debris had replaced it. Metal beams bearing the logos of the Sellbots were piled high, almost as tall as the nextdoor buildings. But bits of Smokey Joe's shop were still visible. Those yellow and green bricks and red shingles. The elevator of the building was almost intact, at the bottom of the tower. The collapse had damaged the two neighboring buildings. The roof of the one on the right, a privately owned residence, was completely smashed. The family was standing outside, watching in awe. The street itself was littered with debris. Part of the sidewalk had caved in, creating a sinkhole. Piggy Pie watched as Eileen and Constance surveyed the wreckage. Kilo and Hyla were huddled together. The Toon Councillors were scattered about, none of them speaking. The medics were hard at work assessing the rescued Toons. There were seven in total, but Piggy Pie saw with dismay that one was covered with a white sheet, blood pooling around her. They had not survived the collapse. Piggy Pie's heart began to pound. She imagined Flippy beneath the sheet. Doctor too. But that was impossible. Flippy's body was destroyed. Doctor was gone. If they were both dead, they'd have to be buried in an empty caskets. Lowered into the earth of Toontown with no vestige of their physical selves. Piggy Pie grabbed the side of a building for support and willed herself to cry, but no more tears came. What now? Piggy Pie thought, her eyes staring blankly before her. What now? A siren blasted through the air. The sudden noise caught all the Toons off-guard. Piggy Pie slapped her trotters over her ears as the screeching noise continued. Eileen looked wildly at Constance, as if the Chief would know the source. Constance shook her head earnestly. A medic pointed down the street to two Bottom Feeders walking in unison. They had stopped moving. Then, they sprouted their rotors and flew away. Piggy Pie looked to the sky. Cogs of all creeds were flying away. The siren was a summon. They were being called elsewhere. "Headquarters," Eileen said when the siren subsided. "We crippled them. They need the Cogs to return to Headquarters to pick up the pieces." "Eileen," Constance said, "this could be our chance. We have to coordinate an attack." Eileen nodded but then met Piggy Pie's gaze. "Tomorrow," she said after a pause. "We can resume tomorrow. We've done enough today." Piggy Pie nodded gratefully. She was determined to save Doctor and avenge Flippy, but her legs felt weak and her arm still throbbed from her injury. Eileen approached her. "Go home, Piggy Pie. Stand with your family and be thankful for their own survivals." She looked down. "I wish I could do the same with mine." Alto Avenue Mata Hairy wrinkled her snout in disgust at the Dance Around the Clock Shop. She spat on the sidewalk. All the horrible memories of her childhood upbringing here came flooding back. The cramps, the pain, the blisters, the 24-hour dance practices. Her mother screaming every night that Mata was a failure, a ruinous dancer, a mercurial rebellious child. Mata had internalized all that strife for years, even after mother died in that terribly unfortunate fall from the sixth-floor window of the Trolley Depot. Mata tried not to smile thinking about it. She spat again on the sidewalk and door and continued on. Her life had taken a drastic turn for the better when the Cogs arrived. While the Toons ran around like chickens with their heads cut off by foxes, Mata had been elated. The Cogs themselves were vile creatures, but fighting them proved to be enlightening. After the decade of drinking, stealing, and taking any substance gutter rats offered, Mata had a purpose. The first chapter of her life, Dancing Mata, was officially closed and buried six feet under. The second chapter, the Wandering Years, were now done too. Fighting Mata took center stage of chapter three. Mata lived in a small apartment on the edge of Pajama Place. It had been her refuge from her mother. When she had gone splat on the pavement of Melodyland's Playground, Mata had considered moving somewhere else, but ultimately decided to stay in her nook. The apartment building itself was located in a most inopportune spot, right next to the walled end of Pajama Place. As a result, very few renters resided there and Mata could key into the other apartments and use them for anything she wanted. Once, in a particularly drunk moment, Mata had danced in the fifth floor flat. She resented that night. When Mata learned that Sellbot HQ was discovered beyond the walled edge of Oak Street, it only seemed natural to Mata that another Cog HQ was behind Pajama Place. Getting to it would prove to be a challenge. Mata left her apartment via the fire escape and climbed to the roof. Then, taking her life in her own hands, jumped onto the wall. She scaled down the opposite side of the wall and into the fog. After walking for several minutes in complete blackness, the fog cleared and the side of a tunnel became apparent. Mata had followed it all the way to the undiscovered Cashbot HQ. When the Toons found Cashbot HQ themselves, it was a little disheartening for Mata. It had been her big secret, her own Cog playground. But she assumed that the Toon Resistance would have found it anyway. A pity, but necessary in the long-run. But now Mata had grown bored of her third chapter. Fighting Mata was tired of the repetitiveness of reclaiming buildings, fighting Cogs on the streets, raiding HQ. She could join the Toon Resistance and have a go at the Sellbot VP, but she liked her unaffiliated independence. Mata entered the tunnel connecting Alto Avenue to Silly Street, which would take her to Toontown Central. The power had just come back on, and Mata needed an audience with the Mayor. She would finally get to meet the famous Eileen Irenic. Pie Estate Hog Pie was waiting outside the house when Piggy Pie arrived. Her brother hurtled toward her and wrapped his arms around her. Of all six Pie children, Hog was the only thin one. He was also the only one to whom Piggy Pie was 100% biologically related, as they shared the same mother and father. Their four half-brothers had a different mother. Piggy was therefore closest with Hog. "I'm sorry," Hog said simply as they embraced. "Constance Miller phoned." Piggy didn't say anything. She just leaned limply against Hog's chest. "Doctor is going to be fine," Hog said to fill the silence. Piggy Pie sniffled. Hog pulled back and smiled reassuringly. "They're all inside." Piggy Pie sighed and followed Hog inside the house, where Muddy, Potbelly, Hamlet, and Truffle Pie were sitting around the television. Potbelly switched it off when Piggy Pie entered and stood. He hurried to give her a hug as well. Piggy Pie hugged each of her brothers in turn and sat among them. As she expected, nosy Truffle asked for all the details. Neither the curious Potbelly nor the indifferent Hamlet objected. Muddy seemed interested himself, and Hog gripped Piggy's trotter as she retold the story. She told them of the odd Cog building (which went over their heads, as none of them were Resistance fighters), the chasm, the Tog machine, Flippy's sudden sacrifice, the destruction of the machine, the penthouse, Doctor, the rescued Toons, the Chairman, the end. No one said anything throughout the story. They all seemed shocked. At the end, Muddy just whistled. "Flippy just...jumped?" Potbelly asked. "Yes," Piggy Pie said. "He was distraught with his life...I think he saw this as a noble way to end it." "But he killed himself," Truffle said. "There's no sugar coating it." "He crippled the Cogs," Hog said. "That's what Piggy said. Flippy broke the Tog machine, so now no one can be converted." Muddy's eyebrows shot up. "You don't say..." Piggy Pie stood angrily. She wasn't sure why ire had assailed her, but she had to get out of this house. No one cared about Flippy's sacrifice, no one cared that Doctor was gone, just her. Just her. As if Hog could read her mind, he stood and pulled her into the kitchen. "I care," Hog said. "I do. We'll get Doctor back. People will mourn Flippy's death. He may have brought the Cogs to Toontown but he saved our town when the ultimate sacrifice was needed most. He won't be forgotten, certainly not by you and not by me either. If his memory has to live on through us, then so be it." He straightened. "Where do I sign up for the Toon Resistance?" Piggy Pie smiled for what felt like the first time in a month. She leaned her head on her brother's shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered. The Cattlelog =The Next Morning= The door to the office was tossed open. Only one person would enter that extravagantly. Clarabelle Cow swiveled around in her chair to see Vidalia VaVoom striding across the office to Clarabelle's desk. The newest Cattlelog was open in front of Clarabelle. She was just about to send it out. "Fire up your telephone, dear! We have a mission!" Clarabelle's eyes lit up. She loved making phone calls. "Absolutely, Vi! Who are we calling?" "Everyone," Vidalia said, her voice dripping in glee. "Eileen and Constance said to call every Toon in Toontown and tell them today is the day we fight. Today is the day we take down the Cogs." Vidalia pulled a slip of paper out of her cardigan and handed it to Clarabelle. It was something like a script, telling them what to tell the Toons. Vidalia opened her phone book and used Clarabelle's second phone to dial the first set of numbers. Clarabelle had designed an ingenious way of contacting multiple Toons at once with one call. "Good morning, sweeties!" Vidalia cooed. "This is Vidalia VaVoom. I have a message from our glorious Mayor Eileen Irenic and Chief Constance Miller of the Toon Patrol and Toon Resistance. Today, the Cogs are crippled. We must fight so we can permanently paralyze them and remove them from our town. Today of all days we ask for your help. All interested Toons are to report to their local Toon HQ. Toons of the World, UNITE!" Toon Hall Eileen Irenic scampered around the office trying to finalize plans for a coordinated strike on the Cogs. Arranging these plans proved intensely difficult. Constance and Eileen were up for nearly the entire night. The difficult part was Cashbot and Lawbot HQ, as the Toons had not really explored those places yet. Eileen knew the Cashbots had three mints of varying length and difficulty, but could not discern which was which. She was also lacking volunteers. Enough Toons had volunteered to take down Cog buildings, but Eileen needed more for the bigger battles. With Doctor out of commission and Violet Vance off payroll, there were not many options left. Clara Clark had offered her services, but Eileen needed the Clarks in the Gag Shops. "Eileen." The receptionist poked her head in the door. "Are they ready?" Eileen asked. The receptionist nodded. The Toon Council had gathered. Plus the Toon Resistance rangers and several others. "Tell them I'm on my way." The receptionist cleared her throat. "There's a monkey here to see you." "A monkey?" Eileen repeated absentmindedly. "Tell her to come back tomorrow. Or have her leave a message. I don't have time to see anyone." "Um," the receptionist said and closed the door. "She's quite adamant. She slept outside Toon Hall last night." Eileen looked at the receptionist in shock. A homeless monkey? Toontown had no homeless, none that Eileen knew of. No Toon was so cruel as to refuse another Toon shelter. "She's a bit eccentric," the receptionist continued. "But she said she has important information to share. About Cashbot Headquarters." Eileen's curiosity was now piqued. She bowed her head, and the receptionist showed the monkey in. Whatever Eileen had possibly been expecting, it was certainly not this specimen. The monkey was bright orange, almost neon, which was unnatural. It was almost as if she had her fur dyed. The monkey was short and had shaved off all the hair on her head, so only the thin layer of fur remained. Her snout was pierced, as were her ears, and large earrings hung from each. Her fingers were adorned in black jewelry. She wore a silk black dress which none of her accessories complemented. But despite all this strange garb and raiment, Eileen was taken aback by how beautiful the monkey was. Her eyes shined a bright blue, her mouth was turned upward in a pleasant smile, and she had perfect posture. She held her paws together in front of her patiently. When the receptionist left and Eileen caught herself staring with mouth agape, the monkey dipped her head majestically and raised it slowly. "Madam Mayor," she said in an uncharacteristically gruff voice. Eileen swallowed nervously. "Good morning," she said. "My name is Mata Hairy," the monkey said. She bowed her head again. "I come from Dreamland." Somehow Eileen was more surprised by the fact that she came from Toontown. Eileen was half expecting Mata to say she hailed from the monkey Kingdom of Simeone. That would have surely thrown Eileen for a loop. "Nice to meet you, Mata," Eileen said pleasantly. "What can I do for you?" Mata did not answer but instead looked behind Eileen to a chair in front of Eileen's desk. Eileen sighed. Clearly this monkey had waited long enough to see the Mayor; she wanted the full experience. And Eileen was grateful for the distraction. If she stayed alone here for another minute, her mind would wander back to Flippy. "Won't you sit?" Eileen asked. Mata smiled again and moved gracefully to the chair. The silk dress trailed behind her. Eileen stared jealously at how the dress hugged her figure. Eileen sunk into her own chair, but when she saw that Mata was perfectly erect when she sat, straightened herself. "I live on Pajama Place," Mata began. "My apartment overlooks the tunnel to Cashbot HQ. I have taken it upon myself to learn the inner working of this headquarters. I have fought every kind of Cashbot and collected their parts. I'd be happy to share these with you if you'd please." Eileen opened her mouth to say that Dr. Kilo Byte and Dr. Hyla Sensitive had more than enough parts, but Mata plowed on. "I have learned the schedule of the trains in Cashbot HQ. There are seventy-four trains that run on fifty-two different schedules. Here is that schedule." Eileen gaped as Mata removed an entire folder from within the folds of her silk gown and placed it on Eileen's desk. Unabashed, Mata continued. "The Coin Mint, Dollar Mint, and Bullion Mints are also mapped inside. I believe this will prove beneficial information for when you inevitably decide to storm the Mints. Each Mint is thirty floors high and the elevator opens randomly unto each one. You can therefore never truly shut down a Mint unless all thirty floors are stormed simultaneously, but there's no controlling the elevator. However, each floor has a Mint Supervisor. For whatever reason, the other 29 Mint Supervisors seem hopeless when one of their own is destroyed." "Uh," Eileen said just to break the flow of this information before she was overwhelmed. "You've mapped all thirty floors of the Coin Mint?" "Of all Mints," Mata said as if it was no big deal, as if she didn't just drop the most valuable piece of information on Eileen's desk. "How long have you had this?" Eileen asked, which sounded demanding. Eileen was now surging with frustration. This monkey had been spending the last few months playing around in Cashbot HQ as if she owned the place and had the audacity to keep all this intelligence from the Toon Resistance, from the Mayor?! "I finished compiling that report two days ago. I wanted it to be thorough before I brought it in." Eileen paused. "So you've always meant to bring it here?" "Of course," Mata said. "I am a patriot." Eileen closed the folder. "My receptionist said you slept outside. Did you walk here?" "I did," Mata said. "I prefer the exercise to the transport holes." "And the outdoors?" Eileen prodded. "I'm not unaccustomed to sleeping on the streets, Madam Mayor." Eileen's stomach turned. She made a mental note to check on Mata Hairy's record with the Toon Patrol. "You seem disturbed, Madam Mayor," Mata said dryly. "Do I bring you discomfort?" Eileen was once again lost for words. Who was this Toon? "I suppose I should continue," Mata said. "I have just provided you with what should be a comprehensive report on the Mints and trains of Cashbot Headquarters. I hope it will be used to take down the Cashbots, especially now that the Cogs have been 'crippled.' But I would also like to begin a partnership with the Toon Resistance. The next hurdle in Cashbot Headquarters is to take on the office of the Chief Financial Officer. Would you agree?" "Yes," Eileen said plainly. She was trying to process everything Mata was saying. "Taking on the CFO will be difficult," Mata continued. "The security is much tighter than that of Sellbot HQ. It would be highly beneficial to have someone on the inside to earn the trust of the CFO and work behind the scenes to open the Cashbot Vault. I would like to be that someone." Mata paused and Eileen realized she was supposed to respond. But what was she supposed to say? This random monkey wanted to be a spy for the Toon Resistance. Inside Cashbot HQ. And live there? In a Cog suit? How could you survive? "I believe this partnership will prove most beneficial to you," Mata said. "I know this is sudden and I understand why you would be faced with a dilemma. I can come back tomorrow if you would wish." "What form of compensation would you be needing?" Eileen asked. It would be necessary to put Mata on payroll, as not even the best Resistance rangers lived inside Cog HQ. "Nothing exemplary," Mata replied. "I will do this service for my town out of my loyalty and own curiosity. I shouldn't require much compensation." Eileen's heart was beating rather quickly. Exhilaration was oddly pulsing through her. Mata Hairy had just provided the key to Cashbot HQ. With her on the inside, it would only be a matter of time before the Toons could storm Cashbot HQ. Using the new Mint knowledge, they could strike tomorrow. Eileen then remembered the questionable character of Mata. She had to check her record before making any sort of hiring decision. "I think we have a deal," Eileen said. "I just need to make one phone call." "My record," Mata said as if she was dreading the moment this was brought up. "I warn you, Madam Mayor, that you will not like what you find within." "Why?" Eileen asked, fear ebbing at her nerves. "I was not the best youth," Mata said. "I have made choices I regret. I have made mistakes. And I have made enemies. But I assure you that those chapters of my life are closed. I dedicate myself now to the destruction of the Cogs and the restoration of peace in Toontown." "Would you mind waiting outside for a few minutes?" Eileen asked. Mata smoothed her black dress and stood, the earrings dangling from her ears clattering against her smooth skin. She bowed her head in that regal manner and backed out of the office. Eileen caught herself staring again. Who moved like that? It was the sort of thing you'd expect from someone in a royal court. Eileen grabbed the phone and dialed the Toon Patrol. She was relieved when Constance answered. "Constance," Eileen said in greeting, "I need you to run a record for me. The name is Mata Hairy." Constance snorted. "What do you want to know about Mata Harlot?" Eileen did not like the sound of that. "She came into my office seeking a job. I think she'd be an asset. I just want to run the routine background check." "Well," Constance said as Eileen heard her dig through files, "she's something of a celebrity here. Everyone knows of her. We use her as an example for training because she's quite prolific in criminal activity." Eileen's stomach did a leap. "Why isn't she in jail then?" Constance sighed. "Hard to bust that one. She usually spends a night in the Pajama Place HQ office and then is returned to her dingy apartment at the end of the street. She lives right next door to Cashbot HQ." That made sense, Eileen thought. "Here we go," Constance said. "Matilda Ana Hairy. Nickname Mata Hairy. Born 26 years ago to Melinda Hairy and an unregistered father. Melinda enrolled Mata in the Dance Around the Clock Dance Academy on Alto Avenue in Melodyland. That's the neighborhood where they lived. Mata danced there from the age of 3 until she was 15..." "My word," Eileen said. "That's a long time." And that explained the physique of Mata. "Apparently she hated it," Constance said. "She painted graffiti in the bathroom, harassed the dance instructor, and once lit a fire during a recital to bring shame to the institution. The dance regime there is brutal. The pupils are known to literally dance for well over 24 hours until their feet bleed. The dance instructor during her entire time there was Madame Duncán. Duncán retired and Mata tried to withdraw from the Academy, having grown to loathe the practice, but her mother wouldn't hear of it." Constance cleared her throat. "Shortly thereafter, Mata lit another fire, this time in the home of Madame Duncán. No one was injured, thank goodness, but it was quite apparent that Mata was mentally unstable. A laffologist cleared her but recommended a removal from dance. Once again, Melinda Hairy refused. Two days later, Melinda Hairy died from a fall out of the sixth floor window of the Melodyland Trolley Depot." Eileen's mouth fell open. Her mother died from a fall? Nothing about that sounded innocent or accidental. Eileen could clearly picture Mata standing behind her mother with that beautiful yet hardened face, pushing her out the window and watching her fall, fall, fall to the pavement below. "The death was ruled an accident," Constance said, "though no one to this day can understand how Melinda cleared the Trolley Depot security, made it into the restricted back area, climbed all those stairs on a busted ankle, and toppled out of a window that was secured shut. Mata was instantly a person of interest, but she was already in jail from the fire in Madame Duncán's residence, and had been there the entire night. Her transport hole was not used...there was no way we could implicate her. She was eventually turned free." Eileen pressed the phone against her ear. She was enraptured. "Mata moved to Dreamland and became a frequent criminal. She stole from shops, from the Trolley Depots, she pickpocketed Toons on the streets, she lived on the streets...she began to peddle in several unethical trades." "Drugs," Eileen said with disgust. Toontown had a very small and relatively unknown drug problem. Eileen had no idea such substances existed until she became Mayor. There were about a dozen known users, but they were notorious for their frequent fights and feuds amongst each other. Drugs were wildly unpopular in Toontown and were therefore difficult to sell. The users instead just made their own wacky concoctions and ruined their own bodies. "Drugs," Constance assented, "and prostitution." Now Eileen was truly horrified. She had never heard of such a terrible practice in Toontown. Prostitution was a concept known only to the Toons from the Diary of War. The unholy and sacrilegious prostitution empires of Capricon. It was one of the reasons why goats were not allowed on the expedition to flee the War. And why there were no goats in Toontown. "Toontown has a prostitute?" Eileen gasped. "Used to," Constance said. "I haven't heard of any others, nor are there any in records. Sacrilege of that kind is almost unheard of here. But Mata was indeed a prostitute for a time." "Who were her clients?" Eileen asked, her knuckles white on the receiver. "She would never say when she was arrested. She always maintained their identities. We offered her all sorts of immunities and good deals if she would just say who would pay her for these services, but she always clammed right up. There was a period of time a few years back when we were arresting her nearly once a week. Always in Dreamland." Eileen shuddered. Which Toons were so vile that they paid to sleep with Mata? And how could Mata comply? The question was burning at the back of Eileen's mind, but she dared not ask Mata. Nor did she really want to ask Constance. Because despite all of this information, Eileen liked Mata. She liked what she said about leaving her mistakes in her past. She was staunchly pro-Toon and Eileen doubted she would double cross them and work with the Cogs. "What about recently?" Eileen asked. "Including Exodus?" "Yes." "She dropped off our radar," Constance said. "Once the Cogs arrived. She stopped being arrested. We stopped seeing her so frequently. Her file gathered dust. Right after Exodus, she was one of the Toons I asked my Deputies to check on. She was in her apartment in Dreamland, acting as a normal Toon would. We secretly searched her lodgings. No drugs, no alcohol, no dirty money. We haven't seen her in a prostitute capacity either. Sometimes she disappears from her apartment for days at a time, but no one ever sees her leave. She seems to just appear." "She goes to Cashbot HQ," Eileen said and proceeded to fill Constance in on her own side of the story. Constance just said "wow" when Eileen finished. "Are you going to hire her?" "Yes," Eileen said. "I have a good feeling about her." Constance clucked her tongue. "That's the difference between us and the Cogs," she said. "We believe in second chances." "Then it's settled," Eileen said. "I'll call her in." "I'll see you in a few minutes," Constance said. "I'm on my way over for the Toon Council meeting." "Tell them I'll be there soon." Eileen hung up and brought Mata back into the office. She did not seem irritated at all by the long wait. On the contrary, she looked as if she could sit in the reception room for days. "I have decided to offer you a position on the Toon Resistance payroll as an envoy to Cashbot HQ." "I accept," Mata said and dipped her head. "I will start there at once and ingrain myself in the Cashbot hierarchy. I will send frequent coded updates to the Coin Mint Supervisors so that when Toons claim the Mint, they will receive my messages. I'll send the code to your office tonight." "Uh," Eileen said dumbly. "Thank you, Madam Mayor," Mata said and reached out to shake her paw. Eileen took it gingerly and was surprised to find Mata's hold warm and comforting. "I won't let you down." "I'm sure you won't," Eileen said, reaching back to rest her hand on the folder of information, a treasure trove of knowledge, that would give the Toons an advantage as they brought Cashbot HQ to its knees. The Toon Council was waiting in the chamber when Eileen arrived. Constance had just sat down. Around the table displaying a map of Toontown were Mortimer Myles of Toontown Central, Ahab Ishmael of the Docks, Heidi Babel of the Gardens, Christine Colette of Melodyland, Paula Behr of the Brrrgh, Ichabod Irving of Dreamland, Constance, Deputy Aleck Harding, Alice Carver and Bradley Wolfe, Dr. Byte and Dr. Sensitive, and various members of the Toon Resistance, including Piggy Pie. Eileen sighed and sat at her own place at the table. She remembered sadly that it was around this same table that this group sat before the choice was made to go into the building on Loopy Lane. When Flippy volunteered, only to die hours later. Eileen had harbored resentment for Flippy ever since her family was taken from her. She blamed him for the Cogs. He was the one who brought them here. So she told herself over and over again. The evils of Dr. Molecule became so blatantly evident that it was foolish that Eileen ever thought ill of Flippy. She was the Mayor of Toontown now, albeit interim. She stood in Flippy's shoes, sat behind his desk, in his old office. She knew better than anyone the pressures Flippy must have faced. Would she have made the same decision? If the beguiling Dr. Molecule came to her years ago, would she have fell for the charm of the early Cogs? Dr. Byte stood and addressed the room. Eileen had asked him to give a recap of the events inside the Cog building. For her, it was too much. Flippy's death, Doctor as a Tog, the other three Togs in just an equally horrid situation, the Toon who died after the building collapsed... The "Boss" telling Eileen that her family was likely dead, failures of Dr. Molecule's terrible experiments. "The four missing Toons, now Togs," Kilo said, "are Doctor Smith, Smokey Joe, Lucy Tires, and Sal "Silly Sal" Salvatore." "A funeral must be held," Piggy Pie said suddenly. "For Flippy. He was our Mayor. His casket should lie in state in Toontown Central like it did for Mayor Maxwell." Eileen nodded. She agreed completely. Flippy's death was worthy of the highest Toontown honors. Eileen could picture the late Mayor Maxwell's coffin draped in black, situated on the plaza in front of Toon Hall. She took her children to the funeral. It seemed only fitting. Sir Maxwell was the Mayor when Eileen and her husband were born. He had presided over their youthful years. His term was unremarkable and not many came to see his burial. He was the Mayor of Toontown to die most recently. Or he was. Until Flippy. Eileen could picture now black banners strung from every window in Toontown, an official period of mourning for Mayor Flippy. A regal coffin resting in the gazebo, hundreds of Toons gathering around it, paying their respects. Flippy was unpopular in the past year of his life, but his years of service prior to the Cogs were irrefutably prosperous. And his sacrifice was beyond noble. "Absolutely not!" Paula Behr scowled. "Flippy was a traitor and will be remembered as such. We won't divert Toon money to a parade of sorrow for a Toon who was nothing but a glorified Cog-lover." Eileen was horrified. How could Paula say that? After what Flippy did to save Toontown? The news of Flippy's death broke shortly after Eileen, Piggy, and Kilo escaped the building. The public reaction seemed to be shock and somberness. Paula was way out of line. Eileen glanced at Piggy Pie, who looked irate. Tori Dorrance, who sat next to her, rested a gentle paw on Piggy's arm. "I'm afraid I have to agree," Mortimer Myles said. "Flippy's death was...an attempt...to regain favor with the public. But I'm afraid he would never have had to make that decision if he hadn't brought the Cogs to Toontown in the first place." "Dr. Molecule," Alice Carver spat, "brought the Cogs to Toontown. With or without Flippy's consent, they would have come. They would have destroyed your homes, converted our own, ch-changed us..." Alice sunk in her seat and Bradley Wolfe wrapped his arm around her. Her makeup smudged on Bradley's shirt and the awful scar's edge around her mouth was just visible. Eileen caught herself staring sadly. She was still reeling from the revelation that Dr. Molecule had carved up Alice's features in a vain and insane attempt to turn her into a duck so that he could have children with her. "I see no harm in a funeral," Heidi Babel said, "once the Toon Resistance finishes the Cogs." "I can plan it," Christine Colette said, which surprised Eileen. Christine had never once taken any initiative on the Toon Council. "Thank you, Christine," Eileen said. "That would be lovely. I suppose there is no rush...seeing as we have no body..." "There will not be a funeral!" Paula Behr snapped. "Let's vote," Heidi said in frustration. Eileen nodded. "We shall vote on the matter of whether or not to hold a funeral for Mayor Flippy. The six Councillors will vote and I shall break a tie. Those in favor will hold up their green card, and those against will hold red. Reveal your votes." Eileen watched as Mortimer, Paula, and Ahab raised red cards. Ichabod, Heidi, and Christine raised green. Eileen felt her mouth twitch in a slight smile as she said, "With three votes and three against, it is my pleasure to vote in favor of a funeral for Mayor Flippy to be held at the earliest convenience." Piggy Pie, Dr. Byte, Constance, and Dr. Sensitive looked pleased. Mortimer and Paula looked downright furious. "Now," Eileen said. "To business. We have some serious issues to consider. We have to discuss our plan of attack for today. By the end of the day, we will hopefully do some serious damage to Sellbot, Lawbot, and Cashbot Headquarters. We have not yet located Bossbot HQ, which is also a task we must surmount. Then there's the issue of the kidnapped Togs and the Togs we have in our prison. Where shall we begin?" "The attack," Constance said. Eileen saw Paula Behr roll her eyes. With Eileen's approval, Constance stood and pointed at Sellbot HQ. "We will start there. Sellbot is the weakest HQ and can be easily stopped. We've shut down the Factory before; we'll do it again. 4 Toons will storm the Northern Entrance of the Factory and 4 will enter through the Southern. The 8 will converge on the Foreman and once he's demolished, the Toons will remain in the Factory until their laff runs out. During this time, they will attempt to destroy as much of the machinery as possible. Clerk Clara--" Constance tipped her head in the direction of Clara, who was holding a notepad against her knee and taking assiduous notes. "Clerk Clara and the Gag Shop Clerks will provide these Toons with excessive amounts of cream pies to lodge into the gears. 8 additional Toons will attack the VP. After one hour, an additional 8 will enter. Then another. In total, 32 Toons will enter Sellbot Towers to unseat four consecutive VPs. With luck, no Sellbot will want to reside in either the Factory or Sellbot HQ. Forced to flee their home, they'll hopefully die." "How can we be sure they'll flee?" Heidi asked skeptically. "The Cogs," the red horse Horace Calves said in his deep voice, "always flee. Usually to Cog buildings or the streets until they feel it is safe to return to Headquarters." "They were not programmed with bravery," Bradley Wolfe added. "Their creator lacked it." "Precisely," Constance said. "Which brings me to my next plan of attack. Cog buildings. We have to ensure that no buildings exist for Cogs to take shelter in. We will assign 50 Toons per street to reclaim buildings. The Gag Shop Clerks will set up an emergency base camp on each street to provide these Toons with a steady flow of Gags." Eileen's heart was pounding. Already this was more coordinated, more synchronized, more strategic, and more warlike than anything the Toons had ever carried out. And this was nearly a day after she had the same thought. This is War, she kept saying in her head. "Eileen recently received information about Cashbot Headquarters," Constance continued and then beckoned to Eileen. "Cashbot Headquarters has three Mints," Eileen said. "Coin, Dollar, and Bullion. The Coin Mint is the smallest in terms of length it would take to complete and number of Cogs. The Bullion is likewise the longest. There are thirty floors of each Mint and the only way in is through the elevator. I just learned that the elevator opens randomly onto different floors..." "I could jam it," Kilo Byte said. "I can rewrite the elevator's code to ensure we get off on different floors." "That would be most helpful," Eileen said. "We need to cripple these Mints so the economy of the Cogs is hampered." "You need to stop the trains," Bradley Wolfe said. "They carry Cogs to other parts of Cog Nation." Eileen shuddered at the use of the term "Cog Nation" so casually. "How do we stop the trains?" Tori Dorrance asked. Bradley shrugged. Alice didn't move at all. Eileen suddenly remembered Mata Hairy. "I have a Toon Resistance member who has volunteered to infiltrate Cashbot HQ on their own. I'll ask them to find a way to stop the trains." Heidi Babel looked confused. "Which Toon is this?" Eileen glanced at Constance. "I'm not yet at liberty to say." Piggy Pie looked perturbed. "The quarters of the Chief Financial Officer are not yet accessible," Eileen said. "Hyla?" Dr. Sensitive now stood. "The Cashbot suits I have been working on have been broken. I think my circuits short-wired or something. I can't really comprehend how they all broke at the same time, so I think my code may have just been faulty. Long story short we can't go in to see the CFO without Cog disguises. I apologize." "What about Lawbot?" Christine Colette asked. "Same deal," Dr. Sensitive said. "I don't have the suits." "Well, that's not entirely true," Dr. Byte said with an apologetic glance at Hyla. "The Lawbot Chief Justice's chambers are not as easily...uh...storm-able. You have to have a court date to even get through the door. Hyla and I can't figure out how to fake one. I don't think the Chief Justice gets a lot of Cog trials. They seem to follow rules quite closely." "The District Attorney Offices, however," Constance said, "will be breached in this attack. There are four in total with the same algorithm elevators as the Cashbot Mints, but it won't be necessary now for you, Kilo, to rewire the elevators so we get off on different floors. I'd say the Mints are far more important at this moment." Dr. Byte nodded in agreement. "These coordinated and synchronized strikes on Sellbot, Cashbot, and Lawbot Headquarters as well as their satellite Cog buildings will deal a great blow to the Cog empire," Constance said with her arms clasped in front of her. Her face was stolid with determination. "The power is still out in these headquarters and we have the advantage of resources and the element of surprise. The Cogs won't expect anything on this scale." "It seems like a lost cause," Paula Behr said, ever determined to ruin everything. Eileen scowled to herself. "I don't think we have an advantage at all. The Cogs still have the power to convert us into Togs, do they not?" "They don't," Dr. Byte said. "It was evident from the building on Loopy Lane--which I talked about earlier, perhaps you remember--that the Cogs were using that machine as its last effort. The machine itself was falling apart and we destroyed it. They don't have the serum Dr. Molecule designed for use during the Final Battle. Operation Sever is officially over. They have no other ways of proceeding." "How are we going to save the Togs in Toon HQ?" Christine Colette asked with a sadness in her eyes. The 27 Togs were still locked safely away beneath Toon Headquarters in Toontown Central. "I don't know." The answer came immediately and quietly from Eileen herself. She was staring at the center of the table. "What, Eileen?" Mortimer Myles asked, his eyes narrowing. "I said I don't know," Eileen said louder. "We have nothing to go on with these Togs. I don't know how to replace their laff. That's what they're missing. The Cogs took away their laff, but restoring it isn't anything I would have thought to be possible. It doesn't grow on trees or swirl at the bottom of the fishing ponds. The only supply of laff we have is within us. And I'm not sacrificing any living Toon to save a Tog." Deputy Aleck Harding cleared his throat. "Madam Mayor, if I may..." "Yes, please." Eileen extended her arm as a way of saying "go ahead." "I would like to take on this task. I spoke recently with Slate Oldman from the Brrrgh and Professor Pete from the Schoolhouse. I think the three of us could brainstorm some options with the Togs. I imagine finding a cure will be imperative for when we inevitably rescue the four missing Togs." "Indeed it will be," Constance said. "Eileen, I approve Aleck's request if you do." "I do," Eileen said with a feeling of relief. Aleck was a good Deputy and honorable Toon. He would be an ideal candidate for this project. The room was silent for a moment. Eileen racked her head to think of what else they needed to talk about. Right after this she had to go give the Toon Resistance fighters their assignments for the attack which was slated to begin in just a few hours. "Where do we think these missing Togs are going?" Ichabod Irving asked. "I mean, where is the Chairman taking them?" "Bossbot Headquarters," Alice and Bradley said in unison. They looked at each other in appreciated surprise. "How do you know?" Eileen asked. "Well," Bradley said, "you don't know where it is." "The Cogs know that," Alice said. "They're taking the Togs where they'll be safest. A place none of us can find." Eileen thought for a moment. "What did you say a few days ago about Bossbot Headquarters? We agree it's located off the Docks, but there's no land for it..." "So it must be underground," Alice said. "Or underwater," Bradley added. "Inside the underwater train tunnels." Eileen looked at Ahab Ishmael. "Ahab, your neighborhood is very adept with the water." Ahab wrinkled his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" "I mean," Eileen said, "that you could be the answer. I need you to order the scuba and fishing divers to swim out from the Docks and go beneath the water to find these underwater train tunnels. Bradley said they run all around Toontown, connecting each Headquarters. Sellbot and Lawbot Headquarters rest on either side of a potential Bossbot HQ. The tunnels could lead us right to it!" Ahab just sat still. "You want me to divert my scuba and fishing divers away from the critical food industry to go on a wild goose chase for Cogs?" Eileen gaped. "I don't think it's that much of a disturbance," Constance said. "You don't need to send every damn citizen." Ahab shuffled his paws. "Madam Mayor," he said with insincere respect, "a move like this would alarm my residents. They'd be scared...why are we diving in the bay? What are we looking for? What malice will we uncover? I don't think it'd be good for morale. And with elections around the corner..." Eileen stood so quickly she surprised even herself. "Are you suggesting," Eileen seethed, "that you are hesitant to send Toons to look for Bossbot HQ because it could harm your political career?" Eileen looked around the table. Paula and Mortimer seemed equally concerned about ruffling feathers. "This is Toontown's darkest hour," Eileen said with words she already regretted. "This is not the time to think of ourselves. We have four Toons that are being taken to what must be one of the scariest places on Earth. We have 27 Toons that are unable to think like themselves. We have staggering numbers of Toons that have lost family, friends, loved ones because of these Cogs. Two that sit among us have seen unspeakable evil and are still here trying to put everything right. I will not tolerate complacency from my Council. If you do not comply with my orders during this trial of fire, this quest for justice, then I will invoke my Mayoral prerogative to remove you from this Council and have you detained." No one spoke. Everyone was looking at Eileen with rapt attention, with the exception of Paula Behr, Mortimer Myles, and Ahab Ishmael, who avoided her gaze. She leaned over the table. "Paula," she said. "Mortimer. Ahab. I hope you are voted out of office. I hope this town looks at you with shame and disgust like we looked at Flippy. Not one of you has picked up a gag to fight. You're weak and timid creatures." Ahab swallowed hard. "You'll send your scuba divers tonight." Eileen suddenly remembered a phrase from the Diary of War. It was an old phrase, even then. But it would do the trick. "The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good Toons to do nothing." Bradley let out a quick breath. "Hear hear!" he muttered. Bossbot Headquarters The Chairman turned his head to ensure the Togs were following him. He had to force an emergency landing on Seaweed Street when the Tog formerly known as Lucy Tires suffered a rotor failure. It had taken much longer than anticipated to reach Bossbot Headquarters. Unnecessarily long. The buildings on Seaweed Street seemed to be under constant attack. Thrice the Chairman had to flee with his Togs when Toons stormed the buildings. It wasn't easy with the power being out, either. Cogs were unable to take over Toon buildings when they had no electricity. It wasn't something the Chairman fully understood. The Creator had not endowed him with that information. The destruction of the Tog machine in Loopy Lane was an incorrigible loss. The Cogs were completely unable to rebuild. All of the Creator's plans, sketches, instructions, everything had been in that building. And now it was gone. All gone. The Chairman could not foresee any way of converting more Toons into Togs. Operation Sever was officially a bust. The Chairman would have to instruct the Cog leaders to cease all plans and experiments relating to the Operation. They had a new objective now. The Chairman felt relief wash over him as he entered the Executive Suites, although they were darkened. His four Togs flanked him. The entourage entered the Chairman's personal chambers. The Chairman frowned. The lights were off here too. The Chairman tried to light switch on the wall. Nothing. The relief was replaced by sheer, uncut rage. The Chairman grabbed his bedpost and wrenched it clean off. He smashed the window, ripped drab decorations off the wall, and bellowed at the top of his metallic lungs. His four Togs stood idly by and watched as if disinterested. He mellowed. All was not lost, he reminded himself. He had four Togs with him. Four Togs safely tucked away in Bossbot Headquarters. The Toons had no idea where the HQ was. He was sure of that. He just needed time to formulate a plan, a good plan, an airtight plan, a plan the Creator would be proud of. A plan to destroy the Toons forever and leave the Cogs as the sole species of the region. Toontown would fall. Cog Nation would rise. Production Continuity and Story Arcs The episode begins with a scene foreshadowing two months into the future, which depicts a battle against the Bossbot CEO. At the time of this episode, Bossbot Headquarters has yet to have been uncovered. The destruction of the Operation Sever machine in "Hell Bound" led to a catastrophic blackout in the Cog sectors of Toontown, including the train tunnels and all their headquarters. The lights of Toontown were subsequently restored. A loud siren called all the Cogs away from the streets, back to headquarters, to recuperate. The 27 Togs are still locked below Toon HQ, but Aleck Harding volunteered to find a cure for them. The 4 Togs taken by the Chairman are also a priority for the Toon Resistance. The Toon Council determined that Bossbot HQ was likely located underwater near the Docks. Eileen ordered Ahab Ishmael's scuba teams to check it out. The coordinated attacks on Sellbot, Cashbot, and Lawbot headquarters were planned for the following day. References The monkey Kingdom of Simeone and the goat Kingdom of Capricon were first mentioned. Capricon's goats were known for their prostitution during the War, and thus none were on the expedition that originally founded Toontown. Sir Maxwell was a former Mayor of Toontown. He is named after Sir Max, the creator of Toontown Rewritten. The phrase "The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good Toons to do nothing" is almost verbatim a famous quote often attributed to times of war. The exact origin and original speaker are unknown, though it is often attributed to Edmund Burke. Eileen previously used this line in "Irenic." Trivia *The title of this episode was chosen mostly to refer to the extensive ramifications of the season 1 finale, which crippled the Cogs and rallied the Toons. *Though this episode was finshed in March, producers waited to release it so they could plan out the rest of the season. *Mata Hairy is based on Lisbeth Salander from The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo trilogy. *The dance instructor at the 24 Hour Dance Academy, Madame Duncán, is named after Isadora Duncan, a famous dancer who was beheaded by her own scarf in a tragic accident. *The table around which the Toon Council sits was a subtle reference to the wooden map-table at Dragonstone from Game of Thrones, which was shaped like the continent of Westeros. Category:Episodes Category:Premieres Category:Justice Episodes